Una navidad de ensueño
by Kary-chan
Summary: Una chica se encuentra con Allen una noche de navidad


Una Navidad de ensueño  
  
Ya se acerca el veinticinco de diciembre, pero contrario a otros años no me emociona en lo mas mínimo, las calles están adornadas de acuerdo a la época; y en mi casa el árbol de navidad luce glorioso en una esquina de la sala con todos sus focos blancos prendiendo a la par de una melodía típica de la temporada.  
  
Yo estoy en mi recamara, viendo como por milésima vez el episodio de escaflowne donde se revela que Chid es hijo de Allen, mi repentina gripa me ha obligado a quedarme en casa, y no hay mejor compañía que la de Allen en estas condiciones, aaah suspiro, si tan solo fuera un hombre de verdad.  
  
Me duelen los ojos por la fiebre y ver la tele no les ayuda en lo mas mínimo, la apago y me recuesto, creo que tomare una siesta. Después de un rato despierto, mi mamá quiere que la acompañe a realizar unas compras de ultima hora, acepto a regañadientes, aun me duele algo el cuerpo, pero que se le va a hacer, se debe obedecer a los padres.  
  
Caminamos por varias tiendas, yo hago berrinche con mi mamá pues quiere que yo sea su cargadora oficial, si tan solo no fueran tan pesados los paquetes, los cargo con todas mis fuerzas pero siento que cada vez que avanzo las bolsas se me resbalan de las manos y los paquetes se caen de la pila que con esfuerzo logre acomodar, por fin en una tienda de ropa se caen por el suelo.  
  
-Diablos- digo  
  
-Permítame ayudarla señorita- me dice una voz que se me hace extrañamente familiar.  
  
-No yo puedo sola-digo en un tono no muy cortes ya estoy enfadada de las compras y no me sale lo amable, me levanto y al ver al joven que me ofreció su ayuda me quedo de piedra, ahí delante de mi, a penas a unos centímetros de distancia esta, sí es él, pero no puede ser, ¿o si?, Allen, mi adorado Allen Schezar esta enfrente mío. De la impresión se me vuelven a caer los paquetes y me quedo con la boca abierta (ya me imagino la cara de boba que se me ha de haber visto).  
  
El amablemente los vuelve a recoger y me los vuelve a dar, lo veo con mas detenimiento, aunque no luce su larga cabellera (el cabello lo trae a la altura del mentón), tampoco trae su típico traje, si no que trae un pantalón de mezclilla negro, y una chamarra que se ve muy abrigadora, pero, yo lo reconocería donde fuera, y a su voz también.  
  
Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, hasta que escucho la "melodiosa" voz de mi mamá gritándome que me de prisa, no se que hacer, no me quiero ir, pero debo de obedecer a mi mamá (odio ser una hija obediente), le doy las gracias una vez mas, y al estar saliendo de la tienda el corre hacia mi y me grita:  
  
-Espera!!- automáticamente me detengo, el llega y me dice -Podríamos vernos en otra parte de nuevo?, después de todo, solamente por ti vine- y me sonríe (oh Dios casi me derrito con esa sonrisa).  
  
No comprendo sus palabras, digo, después de todo aun me siento flotando de la impresión, y las pastillas de la gripe no ayudan en nada.  
  
-Este...-  
  
-Donde tu quieras-  
  
-Podrías ir a la cena de navidad de mi casa, claro si no tienes planes- el niega con la cabeza, me dice que esta solo y de nuevo repite, solo vine por ti. Le pregunto si no tiene algún papel en que anotar, el saca uno de su bolsillo junto con una pluma que traía en la chamarra, le anoto mi dirección y lo veo partir, claro que mi mamá me regaño con ganas al volver a casa, pero no me importaba, aun me sentía en un sueño.  
  
Entre a mi habitación y fui corriendo al escritorio, saque la carpeta donde guardo cada una de las imágenes que consigo de él, busco y busco hasta que encuentro lo que necesito, una foto él donde trae el cabello corto, es él, no hay duda, aunque... no me dijo su nombre, ni yo le di el mío, pudo ser solo una persona parecida a el, pero, hasta le di mi dirección.. aun perfecto desconocido.  
  
-Bueno que se le va a hacer, que pase lo que pase- digo, y empiezo a brincar y a gritar por toda mi habitación de la emoción, si no es él, ¿no pedía con ganas a un chavo igualito a el?, si se me había concedido el deseo, ¿por qué le buscaba peros?  
  
Bajo a la cocina a ver en que puedo ayudar, y aprovecho para decirle a mi mamá que invite a un amigo a la cena, ella pregunta que a cual de todos mis compañeros, le contesto que no es un amigo de la escuela, si no un amigo que ella no conoce, no hace mas preguntas y me dice que le ayude porque el tiempo se le vino encima.  
  
Al fin la cena llega, y los invitados empiezan a llegar poco a poco, yo lo estoy esperando a el en la entrada de la casa, mi mamá dice que estoy loca que me va a dar pulmonía por el frió, pero con la emoción que tengo ni el frió puedo sentir, un coche de ultimo modelo, color plata se estaciona enfrente de mi casa, me quedo viéndolo, si que son bonitos esos coches, precisamente cuando me estaba preguntando quien seria el dueño, la portezuela se abre y baja nada mas y nada menos que Allen, al verlo de nuevo pongo mi cara de boba (rayos debo de dejar de poner esa cara).  
  
El me sonríe, pero abre la portezuela trasera y saca varios paquetes, o sea regalos, camina hacia la entrada, le doy la bienvenida (aparte de echarme un buen taco de ojo ^^), al entrar todas mis primas y tías solteras o no, se le quedan viendo como yo (léase como bobas), y al fin no sentamos a platicar.  
  
-Este- me entra una risita tonta- no nos presentamos antes yo me llamo...-  
  
-Daniela, lo se- él me dice, me quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
-Como es que sabes...?-  
  
-Tu nombre?- completa él, asiento con la cabeza  
  
-Ni yo lo se, solo se que un buen día desperté en una parte que no era donde yo vivía, con el raro sentimiento y conocimiento de que necesitaba encontrarte.-  
  
-Entonces ¿si eres Allen Schezar?- el asiente.  
  
-¿El Allen de Escaflowne?, ¿mi Allen?- sonríe y vuelve a asentir.  
  
De pronto me entra pánico, ¿cuantas veces soñé lo que haría al tenerlo cerca? (* ni crean que voy a poner lo que soñé, si no este fic seria lemon, jejeje ^^), ¿de que hablare con el?, oh Dios ayúdame.  
  
-Estaré solo otra semana, me tarde mucho en encontrarte, como...- mira al techo tratando de recordar- como tres meses.  
  
-Tanto??!!-  
  
-Y la verdad hoy fue pura casualidad que te encontré-  
  
-Y este.... como están todos por allá?- que tonta pregunta Dios, pero bueno...  
  
El se me queda mirando sorprendido y después comienza a reírse a carcajada abierta, no logro comprender de que diablos se ríe, así que le pregunto.  
  
-Lo... lo siento, es que hiciste una cara muy graciosa- y comienza a reírse de nuevo.  
  
Me le quedo viendo embelesada, y sonrió, vaya, se ve taaaaaaaaaan guapo así.  
  
La cena comienza y mis primas me acosan preguntándome quien es ese chavo tan guapo, yo no se que decirles, así que le invento la primera mentira que se me ocurre.  
  
-Es un amigo de lejos-  
  
-De que tan lejos?-  
  
-De muuuuuuy lejos- contesto pensando si supieran la verdad  
  
Al final de la velada, lo acompaño hasta la salida de la casa, se despide tomándome de la mano y besándola, me pongo roja como tomate, el piensa que es por el frió así que me abraza (y no hay objeción de mi parte), se siente tan bien estar así tan cerca de el, puedo sentir su calor, y sus latidos del corazón, ojalá el tiempo se congelara, o mejor aun que empezara a caer pétalos de cerezo como en los animes, pero es la vida real así que eso no sucede, solo cae nieve, pero eso también es o mas romántico que los pétalos.  
  
Levanto mi cabeza para verlo a la cara, y de pronto me doy cuenta que estamos debajo de un muérdago*, y parece ser que el también lo noto porque tomo mi cara por la barbilla levantándola y acercando su cara a la mía, sus labios a los míos, mi corazón late cada vez mas rápido, siento sus cálidos labios, es un dulce beso, y siento como si una carga de energía me recorriera todo el cuerpo, es una agradable sensación, ojalá no terminara nunca, nunca.....  
  
Una brisa de aire muy frió me despierta, un momento ¿me despierta?, pero, pero, corro hacia el calendario y veo el reloj, me doy cuenta de que solo pasaron un par de horas desde que me dormí, así que todo fue un sueño, solo un sueño...  
  
Pero un lindo sueño, y desde entonces me encanta la navidad y es mi fecha favorita de todo el año, y siempre espero por si me llego a encontrar a Allen por la calle, digo los sueños pueden hacerse realidad algún día.  
  
***** *Se supone que si te paras debajo de un muerdago le debes de dar un beso a la persona que este junto a ti, claro que solo esta vigente esa tradición en Navidad.  
  
La autora al habla: Jejejeje, al fin, terminado, es una linda fantasía que he tenido desde que tuve la suerte de conocer a Allen, y siempre espero que se haga realidad (no pido nada, verdad?), para quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y todo (menos virus) escriban a kary_yuy@hotmail.com ***** 


End file.
